


Why Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the memories get too strong... Lance brings it on himself to removed what all she had left.





	Why Me?

The Cuban looked in the mirror, his eyes all red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears, yet the two new blue marks stay prominent on his face.

Another reminder that she’s gone and he’s the only memory of her left. That the only person that has, and most likely will ever love him is gone.

He goes around sharing her message, but every time it’s just a reminder he can’t ever see her again, and it hurts, it just hurts.

Before he knows it, he was scratching at them, pulling his skin up as he started to sob quite loudly. He could feel the blood rushing down both his cheeks and his wrist.

“More force… just do it! Why won’t it come off?! Why?!” he loudly sobbed.

“Lance?”

He was back at Hunk’s place to visit. How could he forget? He got so caught up in his emotions, he forgot he was at his friend's house, crying in the bathroom.

“Hey, either you can unlocking or I’m grabbing the key,” his voice was full of worry, but Lance’s only concern right now is getting the damn marks off his face.

He almost fell back when he pulled a chunk out of his skin, small, but enough, it was blue. The tears stung the area. Almost… he’s almost—

“Oh my god— Lance, buddy,” Hunk grabbed Lance’s wrists tightly before the Cuban could start scratching at the other side of his cheek. “Why… you were trying— Lance fuck I’m so sorry, I should’ve known… I’m going to call Coran—”

“No!”

Hunk can’t call the altean because Lance tried to rip them off his skin. Coran would hate him… Lance knew he was the man’s favorite so he can’t lose him too.

“Lance. I am calling Coran,” Hunk grabbed his phone, called Coran, and now the orange haired man is coming.

“No, no, no, no,” Lance quietly sobbed, trying to fight Hunk’s grasp. “Hunk just let me get rid of them!” he yelled, the words almost undecipherable from his sobs. “Please!”

Hunk just looked heartbroken while trying to stop his friend from tearing the rest of his face off. Hunk had thought Lance was happy with the marks… how stupid of him, he should have known.

“I’m here, where— my boy, hey,” Coran took Hunk’s place, “what happened?”

“Allura was the— ella era la única que— only one that— she’s gone,” he sobbed loudly. “And I can’t— soló quiero olvidar! She was— is the only one who’ll love me…”

The man shook his head. “Lance I am so sorry, I…”

Lance’s eyes widened, how selfish of him, Coran was closer to Allura than he ever was, albeit in very different ways. Now he was trying to rip off the only thing left of her instead of just accepting it. He was so caught up in his own emotions he didn’t even think about anyone else’s.

“When the skin grows back, if it works like an Altean, it will just grow back with the marks, I… my boy I’m at a loss of what to do for you.”

“Just get rid of them please,” his voice broke. “Please, I just want to move on. I…” he stopped. “I’m so selfish,” his tone was barely audible.

The two other in the small bathroom were stunned by this. “Buddy you’re not selfish. Please just let Coran patch you up.”

Lance didn’t even realize how light-headed he was starting to feel. He somehow wiggled a hand out of Coran’s grasp and gently touched his face and instantly regretted it. It hurt and it felt awful.

Though next thing Lance knew, he woke up in a healing pod being let out.

“My boy, you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“My face hurts— oh. Is it… is it gone?”

“You’ll have scars, but… the altean mark did not come back. You only have the one now.”

Lance looked down. “Coran I’m so sorry… you must think I’m so selfish. I lost Allura but… you two were closer and then I just.. I tried to… I’m trying to get rid of the last bits of her and… Even though she’s the only one that’ll ever love me… it doesn’t matter…”

“My boy, what matters is your happiness, and if that includes getting rid of these marks, I will do everything in my power to rid them. You will find someone else that will make you as happy as she did. I’m sure of it.”

Lance weakly smiled through his tears. “Thank you…”


End file.
